Cosas de chicas
by Kagome Taishou Figueroa
Summary: [One-shot—Humor/Amistad] —Mira quién habla, la destruye maquillajes—soltó con sorna, volviendo a su posición serena./—Dicen que el color rojo hace ver gorda. —Observó, gustoso de su opinión. [En respuesta al reto #58 propuesto por Erly Misaki en el foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**_En respuesta al reto pedido por Erly Misaki en "¡Siéntate!" _** w w w. Fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / Espadas- Totosai – Retos -a- Pedido.

* * *

_Un fanfic en donde Jakotsu y Suzaku son las maricas más ridículas del Sengoku(?)_

¡Disfrútalo, cariño! :3

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi©. [Excepto cada palabra, frase, diálogo e idea del jodido texto que me pertenece, la idea principal es de Erly Misaki® y la corrección técnica tiene los honores de bruxi®. Reservados Todos Los Derechos Del Autor(?)].

* * *

**Cosas de chicas.**

* * *

_Capitulo único_.

* * *

(Sin ánimos de continuación.)

* * *

Estaba jodidamente aburrido. Caminaba como siempre, con su mirada perdida y su arma al hombro. Jakotsu estaba que ya se suicidaba: primero; no estaba el hermoso de InuYasha con sus adorables orejitas, ese monje guapo mucho menos, no había una aldea cerca y tampoco podía joder a Naraku porque… bah, no había ni para qué pensarlo.

Tenía que haber algo o alguien que lo sacara de ese maldito aburrimiento o perecería antes de completar todo para lo que había sido revivido. Y se refería a todo.

* * *

Esto era el colmo, mandarlo a él, al gran Suzaku a vigilar a un grupo de insignificantes humanos junto a un inservible hanjū era… ni siquiera tenía palabras. Pero todo era por obedecer a su amo Hoshiomi, todo porque a pesar de cualquier cosa, era el ninja monstruo más condenadamente guapo que había conocido.

De un movimiento audaz estuvo en la copa de un árbol, listo para lanzarse a otro, pero el olor a humano revivido lo detuvo. Olisqueó el aire una vez convirtiendo su rostro con una mueca de asco; los humanos eran tan repugnantes, bueno, al menos de que fuera uno guapo al que pudiera matar con mucha diversión.

No le dio importancia, no era de su incumbencia.

Bajó del árbol para distraerse un poco, al parecer ese estúpido grupo no andaba cerca. Empezó a ver todo a su alrededor, las flores, cuanto las amaba, eran tan sutiles, tan olorosas, eran tan suyas, eran su esencia y eran…

—Oye tú —habló de pronto al percatarse de la prescencia de una mujer con cuerpo muy extraño, caminando en su dirección, interrumpiendo su momento de gloria junto a sus rosas. La extraña alzó la mirada con confusión y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el momento de gloria del Gran Suzaku, mujer?

Jakotsu alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Mujer? —replicó sin podérselo creer al ver a ese ser. Empuñó mejor su arma, era un ninja monstruo y quién sabe qué le podía hacer—. ¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué quieres? —Se puso en son de pelea.

Suzaku se preparó, sonriendo de manera triunfal. Amaba presentarse.

—Yo soy el Gran Suzaku de las Flores. —Un aire de altivez rodeó su voz al tiempo que alzó su brazo llenando la cara de Jakotsu de pétalos de rosas—. Y tú solo un insignificante muerto viviente —lo miró con desprecio de arriba abajo—, aparte de marica.

Ay no, Jakotsu tampoco le iba a soportar tanta estupidez.

—Mira quién habla, la destruye maquillajes—soltó con sorna, volviendo a su posición serena.

—¿Qué dices? —gruñó exasperado—. Pues mira tu ropa, pareces un payaso—le soltó, empezando a burlarse.

—¿Payaso? —Jakotsu abrió bien los ojos—. ¡¿Payaso?! —Se quedó sin palabras—. Tus zapatos dan asco. —Le siguió, luego de haber encontrado el mal perfecto, mirando cada imperfección del ninja.

—Ni si quiera sabes de buen gusto. —Se mofó una vez más Suzaku. Ocultó lo ofendido que estaba.

—Dicen que el color rojo hace ver gorda. —Observó, gustoso de su opinión.

—¿Gorda? ¿Estás loca? —inquirió mirándose—. ¡Jódete, infeliz! Por si no lo sabías este es color pasión. —El aire de altivez volvió a rodearlo—. Tú no sabes nada de la feminidad.

—Por favor —rodó los ojos—, con ese color pasión según tú, no consigues a ningún hombre guapo. —Recordó a su InuYasha y como este caería pronto a sus pies.

Suzaku lo miró incrédulo, ¿cómo era que había dicho? ¿Qué él no conseguía a ningún hombre?

—A mí no me interesan insignificantes humanos —dijo orgulloso, sonriendo—. Solo a esperpentos como ustedes se les ocurre amarse salvajemente entre sí como cerdos—comentó con indiferencia queriendo aplastar moralmente a Jakotsu.

Bueno, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Ya verás! —Jakotsu se lanzó a halarle los cabellos de manera frenética mientras le gritaba sus cuantas verdades—. ¡Infeliz! ¡Nunca te metas con alguno de nosotros!

Suzaku gritaba desesperado al sentir su cabello ser maltratado.

—¡Suéltame, me cuesta demasiado peinarme para que ahora lo arruines! —Gritaba forcejeando—. ¡Que me sueltes, animal, mi tratamiento de cabello es muy especial para que lo dañes con tus asquerosas manos! —Jakotsu hizo caso omiso—. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez o te mataré!—Arañó con sus afiladas uñas la cara de Jakotsu.

—¡Maldita!—gritó adolorido, sobándose el rostro mientras lo soltaba—. ¡Has dañado mi hermoso rostro! ¡Me las pagarás! —Se iba a lanzar a Suzaku.

—Basta ya, Jakotsu. —De pronto escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Bankotsu…—dijo sorprendido, mirándolo.

—Deja de pelear como mariquita y ve a hacer lo que Naraku nos pidió. —Miró a Suzaku con indiferencia—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué diablos quieres?

—Tu hermana me acaba de humillar—dijo girándose, con el orgullo herido—, mejor agradece que no lo maté… ¡Oye!

Hasta eso, los hermanos se habían retirado conversando quién sabe que estupidez mientras lo dejaban hablando solo, ¡malditos idiotas! No sabían con quién estaban dialogando. Decidió marcharse, no gastaría su valioso tiempo en pelear con esos estúpidos e insignificantes humanos.

No mientras podía hacerse un buen tratamiento para su cabello.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Oh, cariñosa Erly, vecina :c sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, la verdad es que lo he tenido más de tres meses guardado en mi Word sin querer subirlo, porque no me convencía. Espero no esté tan asqueroso, ya que le hice algunos arreglos, mi recompensa es que te guste así sea solo un poco :3**

**También agradezco a mi beta preciosa: bruxi, oh, señorita de la belleza inigualable, muchas gracias por tu valiosa ayuda, tomé en cuenta tus consejos, espero no te avergüences de mí *corre a esconderse* ya sabes que te adoro, mujer, eres lo máximo. ¡Gracias!**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer. **


End file.
